issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Issuing Orders Wiki
Issuing Orders Wiki Rhys Bevan http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/AVATER5.jpg http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/AVATAR1.jpg http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/AVATER4.jpg Rhys Bevan is a Full Member of Issuing Orders who joined the board on the 10th of May, 2008. Early Life Born in 1917 in Cardiff, South Wales, Rhys was an extremely intelligent if mischevious child. Despite his extreme intelligence, he came from a poor background and his parents were unable to pay for his school fees. By the age of thirteen, Rhys was working frantically in the coal mines along with his father, an unstable enviroment for a young boy. When his father was killed in a freak mining accident, Rhys, aged eighteen, fled from the poverty that engulfed his family. He moved to the rich city of Manchester after many weeks of travel and immediately signed up into the military. http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/19/luketreadawayul0.gif Private Stephen Colly Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since (Month) (Year) ; Active Members * PuNK * Rafael Z. Wolfram * Daniel Brennan * Edward Scott McMillan * Liam Brentwood ; Notable Battles * Omaha Beach * Grudge Match * Medical Convoy Palaver * Hostiles Spotted * Farmyard Patrol What's new on Issuing Orders? http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/avvy-1.jpg http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/4012/112619571440e34aad6b6d0oc8.jpg http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/avvy.jpg http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c102/dried_frog_pill/character%20icons/war/gerav.png ;Grudge Match has finally come to an end! (June 18th, 2008) : (For the full article see: Grudge Match) The fierce battle between Rafel Z. Wolfram and Edward Scott McMillan came to a bloody end today, on the 18th of June. After over than a month of vicious and resilent combat, it was Wolfram who was ultimately succesful, the death of his young NPC Private Burkhard a worthy price to pay. ;Wolfram highest-ranking member on board! (June 19th, 2008) : Following the grisly Grudge Match between Wolfram and McMillan, both members have recieved numerous awards for their service to their respected sides. Wolfram has been promoted to Major and is now the Highest Ranking on the entire site, also recieving an Iron Cross 2nd class for his trouble. McMillan also recieved a medal for going beyond the call of duty, whereas the half-forgotten NPC Private Gerwulf under Wolfram has also been promoted to corporal. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse